


Miami's Party

by Lilium125



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Miamis, Party, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, blowjob, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125
Summary: Fanfic created for RNM Mini Bang Event!He was getting bored as hell at that party. Even if he had organized it specifically to take a break from work and have fun, it was a deadly bore.Drunk and stoned ricks filled every corner of the house and the Mortys... needless to say they were at their total mercy, they like it or not.He threw a last strip of cocaine and let himself go backwards on the sofa. Even that didn't cheer him up.He tried to ignore the Rick and Morty who were fucking right in front of him, but the urge to join them was really strong. He ran a hand over his already hard member and was about to undress when something occurred to him.Where the fuck was his Morty?
Relationships: Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys), Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys)/Rookie Cop Rick (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 9





	Miami's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the drawings to:  
> Devilsflair (twitter: https://twitter.com/Devilsflair)  
> OddityBun (twitter: https://twitter.com/OddityBun)

Villa Miami was teeming with Rick and Morty having fun and relaxing, each in their own way. The party organized by the Citadel drug boss had been a huge success and therefore the house was full of guests, but mostly crashers.

Miami loved parties, especially his, where alcohol flowed freely, drugs were of the best quality and sex was never lacking.

He was smoking a joint, to begin with, in his private sitting room with a few Ricks, discussing this and that, in total relaxation.

He puffed up the smoke, spreading his arms over the back of the leather sofa he was sitting on, replying in monosyllables to the Rick sitting in the chair next to him - Miami alone occupied a three-seater sofa - talking and talking about politics , of the new President, complaining that it was unacceptable that they were ruled by a Morty, but Miami wasn't really listening to him.

He didn't care about politics, he didn't care who ran the Citadel, whether it was a Rick, a Morty or a fucking Jerry, he just cared that he could continue his business.

And what a business.

He was waiting impatiently for a huge shipment of a new drug, coming from an alien courier who...

No, he didn't have to think about work tonight. He just had to relax.

He took another drag from the joint and crossed his legs, ready to say fuck the Rick who was still talking, when the door to his private sitting room opened.

A Rick came in in a sport jacket and jeans, with a glass of scotch in one hand and a tense, nervous attitude. His gaze wandered around the room until he met Miami's, who smiled at him from lifting his sunglasses over his head.

Although the Ricks were all the same, despite not wearing his cop uniform, Miami would have recognized that look among millions.

« Hey, rest up soldier. Why are you so stiff? Come on, sit and relax ».

Cop Rick looked back and took a sip of scotch before speaking, advancing into the room and spreading an arm, as if to indicate the whole situation.

« You know all of this is illegal, right? », the half-dozen of Ricks in the room jumped to their feet at those words, ready to attack the cop, but Miami raised an arm and everyone stopped, returning to their seats. The Boss smiled sardonically, staring at him with his magnetic eyes.

« Do you want to arrest me, officer? », he stretched out his arms in front of him, wrist on wrist, as if inviting him to handcuff him, challenging him with his eyes. For a moment Cop Rick seemed genuinely enticed by the idea, but Miami knew he was untouchable in his home.

« Not today, Boss. I'm off duty », he took a last sip of scotch, placing the glass on the coffee table right in front of Miami's legs, among other empty glasses,

« Well, help yourself, I got anything you want », Rick lowered his wrists and rested his arms on the back of the sofa, spreading his legs, in another type of invitation. Clearly he was not referring to alcohol or the drugs he could offer him, rather he was referring to himself. Literally.

Cop Rick glared at him before turning to gain the door and leave, but Miami knew how to provoke him. They had been playing the game of cat and mouse for some time and there was no telling who was who. He took a deep drag from the joint before tossing it on the coffee table, hitting the ashtray.

« You don't know how to have fun ».

The policeman spun around, closing the distance between them and lowering himself to Miami level, who was still lying comfortably on the sofa. He pinned his arms against the backrest, squeezing his forearms to keep him still and pressing his forehead against that of the other.

Again, all the Ricks in the room sprinted to protect the Boss, but the Boss made a brief movement with his hand, stopping them once again. He hadn't lost his defiant smile.

« I can have fun if I want to, Miami », he growled, pressing him forehead harder against his. In response, Miami puffed smoke in his face, giggling softly.

« Prove it to me, officer ».

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment that seemed endless, then the policemanmake a rapid movement and grabbed Miami by the collar of his fuchsia jacket, kissing him passionately, invading his mouth with his tongue, mixing the taste of scotch with that of smoke, in a kiss desired and hated at the same time, full of anger, hatred, frustration, desire.

He pulled away from him, pushing him against the back of the sofa, grabbing a random glass of alcohol from above the coffee table and stopping at the door to look at him one last time.

« I'm breathing down your neck, Miami. Sooner or later I'll arrest you ».

« I can't wait ».

The door slammed, returning the atmosphere to the flat calm it was before, leaving Miami unsatisfied and with a nascent erection.

He was getting bored as hell at that party. Even if he had organized it specifically to take a break from work and have fun, it was a deadly bore.

Drunk and stoned ricks filled every corner of the house and the Mortys... needless to say they were at their total mercy, they like it or not.

He threw a last strip of cocaine and let himself go backwards on the sofa. Even that didn't cheer him up.

He tried to ignore the Rick and Morty who were fucking right in front of him, but the urge to join them was really strong. He ran a hand over his already hard member and was about to undress when something occurred to him.

Where the fuck was his Morty?

What if he was having fun without him? That little shit, why wasn't he on that same sofa where he was, riding him as it is right?

Moved by an unmotivated movement of jealousy, he sprang to his feet and started wandering around the immense villa and looking everywhere, until he heard the voices of children coming from the end of the corridor, where there was the relaxation area. He proceeded at a firm pace towards the room where there was the huge heated swimming pool and stopped at the door, peering inside.

A grin was immediately drawn on his lips.

A dozen Morty were relaxing in the water and everyone was staring at Miami Morty, who was sitting by the pool drinking a cocktail. He saw him gesturing from a distance, with his confident behavior that was enchanting all the other Mortys, especially one standing next to him, who looked at him in admiration. They were so cute all together...

Miami stared predatory at them from the door of the room, without even glancing at the two Rick sitting next to Miami Morty, who were clearly two morons. This was understood by the obtuse expression.

Miami was chatting with the others, gesturing totally at ease among all the other boys. He knew his way of doing things, he was enchanting and seducing the Mortys who watched him, hanging from his lips.

He felt the excitement growing, which began to swell his pants, also increased by all the alcohol and drugs that he now had in his body. He wanted them all, one by one.

Or even all together.

He watched Miami Morty talk to the boy still standing next to him and felt a shake between his legs when, for a moment, Miami met his gaze. It was only a moment, but he was one hundred percent sure that the boy's brown eyes had turned to him with a wink, then looked at one of the two Rick's - the one dressed as if he were a Morty.

« Tall Morty, bring me the peach vodka that I made you hide earlier », he said in a sweet but still authoritarian tone.

He loved when his Morty acted like this, proving he was worthy to stand by the drug boss of the whole Citadel. The obtuse Rick obeyed standing up dangling and carrying the bottle to Miami, who uncorked it with a smirk.

« I managed to steal it at the bar earlier, unfortunately all the stocks are "reserved for guests" », he explained Miami Morty to the other boys and again, Morty glanced for a moment at his Rick, who felt a shake between his legs. That boy was inviting him to join them, but Miami grinned, continuing to watch them from afar as they drank that vodka, passing it between them like a joint.

It was so much fun to watch them get drunk, as Mortys usually never drank.

With the hard member, he waited for the bottle to finish and for them to begin to relax and enjoy themselves seriously, before crossing their arms and finally deciding to intervene.

He couldn't wait any longer.

« What a beautiful curtain », he chuckled. All the boys turned suddenly towards him: Miami smiled imperceptibly, satisfied, while many of the boys immediately left the water, frightened, rushing to get dressed with the clothes they had left in a corner of the floor, piled up in a disorderly fashion.

Rick entered the room, throwing his fuchsia jacket on the floor and starting to unbutton his shirt, button after button.

« Let's start the real party, kids. Where do you two think you are going? – turned to the two Rick who had risen to slip away, but who called into question immediately returned to their places – I want you to watch », he had a low, scratchy tone, excited and overstimulated by the drugs he had in his circulation. The two Rick obeyed immediately, returning to sit with their faces low, sad and embarrassed.

Forcing them to attend was even more hot.

He could feel the eyes of the Mortys left on him as he finished undressing, while Miami Morty spoke to the others, asking them to stay with him and casting more lewd looks at Rick.

That boy wanted to drive him crazy that evening.

He activated the hydromassage in the swimming pool and immersed himself in water - Mermaid Morty dived to hide his embarrassment - the bubbles that stimulated his already hard member, letting him escape a sigh of pleasure. He approached Miami, grabbing his thighs to draw him to him and lick his belly, his skin had the slightly bitter taste of the glittery oil that Morty used to spread, to make his tanned skin appear smooth and shiny. By now he was used to that taste and indeed he was almost dependent on it.

He bit his inner thigh and barely noticed that the white-shirted Morty who had been standing all the time was gone, leaving in that room only Miami Rick, Miami Morty, Mermaid Morty and a Morty with an earring, who had a cheeky expression and cute eyes. Miami was almost certain that he worked for him and was a dancer in his club.

Miami Morty asked if he wanted to join them and before the Morty with the earring answered, Rick took his chin between his fingers, smiling lewdly.

« You work for me, right? Stay, you'll have a nice tip tonight… », He ran a thumb across his lips and Morty returned his smile, licking that finger. Yes, that boy was just one of his bitches.

Mermaid Morty emerged from the water, with a red face and an cheerful giggle that caught the attention of Rick, who tighed his Morty into the water and focused his eyes on the merfolk. Oh, that was going to be a beautiful evening.

Nobody seemed to care anymore about the two poor Rick forced to watch, sitting nearby.

Rick leaned his back against the edge of the pool, stretching his arms to the sides to keep himself comfortable, raising his sunglasses in his hair. Miami and the earring Morty approached him immediately, placing one on his right and one on his left, stroking his chest and kissing his neck.

« I was afraid you would never join us… », Miami murmured, just sucking the skin on his collarbone and immediately after exchanging a knowing look with the other Morty in front of him, taking his hand and interlacing his fingers with his, approaching him and kissing him, under the attentive gaze of Miami that didn't take his eyes off them.

Mermaid Morty stood at a distance, embarrassed, watching the two Mortys kiss each other with his face half-submerged, letting only his eyes come out of the water. He could not help feeling excited, between that show and the bubbles that stimulated him all over his body.

« Hey, Lil’ Mermaid », the merfolk winced, splashing the water around him with his tail, blazing with shame. The man looked at him with keen interest, with a smile that could only mean that he had something well defined in mind and that he could not wait to put it into practice.

« Come here… », added the Boss. It was a polite request, but his authoritarian tone did not allow for replies. Mermaid Morty swam to him, passing by the other two who continued to kiss, trying to ignore their damp noises and their sighs, but unable not to give them another look, before looking at Rick, who gave him a hungry grin.

Rick took his chin between his fingers, just as he had done earlier with Morty with the earring and just like him, the merfolk let him do it, secretly hoping that Miami would tell him to join the other two. They looked at each other for a moment, the huge eyes of the merman in the horny ones of Miami, who touched his lips with his own.

« Do you like watching them? ».

The merfolk nodded embarrassed, barely opening his lips and breathing Rick's alcoholic breath, feeling the excitement grow more and more. Miami barely tilted her head, resting his lips on those of the boy in a light kiss, which suggested something else, like a promise that something beautiful would happen shortly thereafter.

« Do you want Miami to kiss you too? », he licked his mouth slowly, making the mermaid shiver, who again nodded with a very red face. Yes, he wanted Miami Morty to kiss him, he wanted to feel how sweet his lips were, how soft his fingers, with which – he just turned his gaze to watch him kiss with the other Morty – he was stroking the other's hair, barely pulling it.

« So now dive in and take care of me. I promise you that later Miami will make you enjoy, won't you baby? », Miami stopped the kiss that was getting hotter and more exciting, just to wink at the little merfolk, which trembled and splashed the water around them with its tail and then turned to Rick in a trembling, excited and embarrassed voice.

« Wh-what i should do? ».

In response, Rick looked down, pointing to his hard member hidden by the bubbles of the jacuzzi. Since seeing the mermaid for the first time, he had thought of nothing but the fact that he could breathe underwater. He could not miss that opportunity for an underwater blowjob while watching the two Mortys perform in front of him.

Mermaid Morty blushed, undecided. He didn't want to have anything to do with that Rick, he had accepted to participate in that party only because Miami Morty himself had invited him. He was about to decline that indecent proposal, but then he took a last look at Miami that was totally busy with the dancer, and in a combination of attraction towards that boy and alcohol that made his head spin, he immersed himself in that water stirred by the whirlpool and placed his small hands on Rick's bare hips, whose member jumped expectantly. The newt brought his lips to the hard cock and touched it slowly with one hand, before slowly sliding it into his mouth.

Rick kept his arms spread at the edges of the pool and tilted his head back, sighing with pleasure, as he watched with narrowed eyes Miami and the dancer Morty continue to kiss, while touching each other.

The merfolk's little tongue moved indecisively on his member and although the lickings were insecure and the boy's teeth scratched him a bit, Rick was enjoying himself to death: the whole situation was exciting and since he was hight and drunk, the Mermaid Morty's inexperienced blowjob was driving him crazy anyway.

«Come on, guys, do you want to have fun with Daddy or not? ».

Miami turned to his Rick and smiled mischievously, making the dancer Morty turn away and draw him to him, hugging him from behind and shaking a hand around his neck possessively. That was something Rick used to do with him when they had sex, grab him from behind and squeeze his neck as he penetrated him. And now Miami wanted to show the Boss that he too was capable of dominating if he wanted to.

Rick lowered a hand into the water, with which he took the head of Mermaid Morty to dictate the rhythm of the blowjob, while he stared at Miami ravenously fucking the dancer in front of him, who in the meantime was touching, panting obscenely. For the dancer, accustomed to sex with Rick, getting fucked by another Morty had to be a walk.

“Why don't you tell Daddy that fucking with a Morty is better than doing it with a Rick? "Miami gasped in the ear of the Dancer, who smiled sensual, moaning in turn. He looked Rick straight in the eye, challenging him, before turning his head back to kiss Miami in front of him, never stopping to touch himself.

« As far as we are concerned, you can also leave, we manage perfectly well by ourselves ».

« Really? ».

Rick's voice was low, just broken by the pleasure that the little merfolk was giving him between his legs, underwater, and he had a predatory, excited look. The two Mortys had hit the mark and Rick had just accepted the challenge. He pushed Mermaid Morty away, who emerged to figure out what was going on, and headed for Miami and the dancer and forcibly pulled them apart, rushing at the dancer, grabbing his jaw with his huge hand. Rick's hand was large enough to contain the boy's entire lower face.

« Let's see if you still have this smile after I'm finished with you », his tongue invaded his mouth, immediately reciprocated by Dancer, who was not afraid of being punished by Rick, who turned him hard, rubbing his erection on the butt, ready to penetrate him.

Miami paused for a moment to observe the scene with a satisfied smile on his face, but after a while he was joined by Mermaid Morty, who gently touched his arm to get his attention. Miami turned and smiled at him, reaching down to his height and taking his face in his fingers.

« You're right, Morty, I promised you a kiss… » he gently placed his lips on his and the merfolk with emotion made the water splash all around, blushing even more than before.

Miami started to break away to return to devote attention to Rick and Dancer, but then thought better of it and returned to look Mermaid Morty in the eye, licking her lips.

« You know what? You still taste a little like Rick, but if I go deeper – he kissed him again, this time parting his lips with his tongue, in a deeper and more exciting kiss – you really taste good », he kissed him again and again. The little merfolk splashed around with his tail, his heart pounding.

The sight that Rick had before his eyes made him stop, amazed. He didn't believe he could ever witness such a thing, ever in his life. And he had lived through so many.

Mermaid Morty was in Miami's arms, his red face and his hands buried in the boy's wet blonde hair as they kissed. It was a different kiss from the one between Miami and the Dancer, less expansive and provocative, but seen from the outside more exciting.

You could see that the little mermaid was really appreciating that kiss, because the tail was moving slowly at the surface of the water and just below the point where the fishtail joined the basin, something was emerging from a narrow crack. It was the timid but unmistakable erection of the little merfolk.

Indeed, there were two.

Rick had absolutely no idea how a mermaid's anatomy worked, but the vision of those two members sparked his imagination, making him immediately lose interest in Dancer Morty he was fucking and Miami seemed to notice Rick's reaction.

He looked at him defiantly before sliding a hand along Mermaid Morty's tail, until she stroked both erections with her small, delicate fingers. He teased them with his fingertips, played with the small slit from which they came out, making the little merfolk tremble and moan with pleasure against his lips.

It was an incredible scene. Miami was so delicate and kind, that Rick hardly recognized him, without his cheeky and provocative ways, so much so that he felt almost uncomfortable seeing them.

He just looked, still close to the dancer, who was watching the two in turn.

Mermaid Morty's moans were music to the ears, literally. His voice was sweet, high-pitched and clean even as he enjoyed, swinging his tail left and right, tilting his head back slightly to allow Miami to kiss his neck, as he increased the rhythm of his hand, first on one and then on the other erection, then placing the hand in the center and touching them together, one squeeze between thumb and index finger, the other between the little finger and ring finger.

It was almost hypnotic to watch and Rick's erection pulsed on the thigh of the Morty next to him and in that moment he seemed to return to reality, looking away from Miami and Mermaid Morty and pointing it at the Dancer with a horny grin.

« Why don't you join them? There is something for both of you, apparently... », he indicated with his eyes the two erections of the merfolk with an eloquent glance, gently pushing the dancer in their direction. He didn't have it repeated twice.

Dancer Morty approached the other two Mortys with his usual plastic smile, stroking Mermaid Morty's hair and kissing him in turn, alternating with Miami.

Rick watched them not far away, jerking off. This was better than anything he could have done during that party, even if he regretted that Cop Rick was gone...

The three continued to kiss and the hands of Miami and the Dancer, each touched one of the members of the little merfolk, who moaned louder and louder, the increasingly high-pitched voice that was driving Rick crazy, who approached them slowly, attracted by that voice .

He approached behind the merfolk, which was in the middle between Miami and Dancer Morty and who fully enjoyed their attentions, and began to caress his head slowly, lowering himself slowly on him to lick his ear.

« Are you having fun, Little Mermaid? ».

But Mermaid responded with a loud moan, writhing in the arms of the other two Mortys, who exchanged a knowing look and lowered their heads together, replacing their hands with their mouths. They started by sucking one member each, and then ended up kissing, dedicating themselves to the same erection, swapping, kissing again.

Rick held Mermaid Morty's body afloat with one arm, so that in the grip of pleasure it would not start to sink, while with the other hand he masturbated furiously and indecently.

He raised his head just enough to release a grunt of pleasure and only then did he realize that, by the pool, there were still the two Ricks he had told to watch.

He almost laughed, they had really been watching, visibly embarrassed and excited, and they had been so silent all the time that he had forgotten.

« Hey, fools! Are you taking notes? Maybe it's the right time you learn how to fuck ».

The two looked away, muttering something to each other, before getting up and starting to leave with their head down, one of them tried to cover his evident erection with his hands.

Rick wanted to keep teasing them, but a louder moan from Mermaid Morty caught his attention, making him forget the two Ricks, who had now left the room.

The little merman, in fact, was wriggling harder and harder in the arms of all three, waving his tail and placing a hand in Miami's hair, delicately, as if he had wanted to do it all the time. The tongues of Miami and Dancer moved faster, alternating, bringing the little mermaid to orgasm, making him scream with pleasure and splash in the water stirred by the whirlpool.

The two Mortys got up at the same time, looking into each other's eyes and starting to kiss each other again, mixing the semen of the little merman in their mouths and letting go of Mermaid Morty, who confused and satisfied with orgasm disappeared into a corner of the pool, his face hidden in the hands of embarrassment.

Rick was horny beyond all limits, he had completely lost interest in the little mermaid and was now staring with hungry eyes at the two kissing Mortys, rubbing their erections underwater. He moved behind Miami – who did not interrupt the kiss with Dancer – grabbing him by the hips and rubbing his erection between his buttocks, moving the pink thong just enough to make room and penetrate him.

« It's my turn to have fun now, baby… ».

The light of dawn illuminated the beach in pink and gold... the waves crashed on the fine sand, surrounding the ankles of Miami, who looked at the horizon with a sleepy air, chills of cold gave him goosebumps. He was looking into the distance and in the same direction he was looking, the eyes of Mermaid Morty were also turned, sitting on the shallow water a few steps away from Miami, the water reached up to his waist. Between the two there was an embarrassed silence; Miami seemed too busy with his thoughts to speak, but Mermaid seemed to have lost the ability to say anything. He was nervously digging his hands into the sand beneath him, not at all disturbed by the cold water, which instead made the blonde-haired Morty shiver.

The party had just ended. Villa Miami was a disaster: most of the Ricks and Mortys had returned to their homes or their dimensions, but some had remained, asleep or collapsed almost everywhere. Miami, despite the sleepiness, had offered to take Mermaid home – to the beach, he certainly couldn't take him back to the bottom of the sea – Miami Rick had gone to sleep and Dancer had vanished immediately after the encounter ended, but only after pocketing a hefty tip from his boss.

It was a while before Miami spoke, his eyes hidden by the pink-blue sunglasses.

« You know, it was a good party... I should tell Rick to organize parties more often ».

Mermaid nodded embarrassed, not going to turn to look at the boy. He had never expected the party to take this turn and thinking about it made him feel odd in his stomach. He blushed imperceptibly, but luckily Miami couldn't notice him as Mermaid had his back to him, and the rising sunlight tinged hid pale skin pink.

« I was wondering... – Miami resumed talking, hugging himself to repair his little-dressed body from the sea breeze that caressed his tanned skin – If you want, we don't have to wait for the next party to see us », he hugged the leopard-print fur that barely covered his shoulders.

The Mermaid's tail moved frantically underwater, creating a small vortex around him. Now he was definitely blushing, his cheeks seemed to be on fire and his heart was beating madly. The idea of seeing Miami, the two of them alone... he still felt as if he could taste his lips.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he had been silent for too long, so it was Miami talking again.

« I can understand if you don't want, it was a... special night », the boy's confident tone cracked a bit at the end; the silence of the little merman was making him nervous and a little anxious, which almost never happened to him, not even with his Rick. Usually he was confident, cheeky, sassy, mischievous... but the sweetness of that little merman softened him.

« N-no! I-I mean… I had fun t-tonight and well… », finally Mermaid Morty found the courage to turn to look at the other boy, who had raised his sunglasses and had been looking at him for a while, waiting that him turning around.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds and Mermaid got so lost in Miami's brown eyes so that he forgot what he was saying. If possible he blushed even more, lowering his gaze and playing in the placid waves.

Miami did not speak, determined to give him the time he needed to finish the sentence, but to press him and let him know that he was listening, he took a few steps towards him, regardless of the cold water that reached his thighs.

« I-I'd be happy if we c-could see each other more often… », Mermaid continued in a low voice. He would have loved to add "only you and me", but he lacked the courage. Very embarrassed, he turned again to look at the horizon, his face burning with shame. He heard the splash of water behind him, while Miami came even closer to him, until he put a hand on his shoulder, motioning him to turn to look at him.

Their eyes met again and now that they were alone and so close, in the delicate pink light of dawn, Mermaid could almost count the freckles on Miami's face and nose one by one, accentuated by his tan. Despite the decidedly eventful evening, the boy was still perfectly made up, the glitter still sparkled on his perfect skin, his lips were just red and shiny with lip gloss.

Mermaid swallowed. Why did he have to be so shy? If he hadn't asked him now, who knows when another opportunity would arise...

« M-maybe... m-maybe just you and me… », the voice of the little merfolk was lost in the last words, which were little more than a whisper.

« Are you asking me for a date? », giggled Miami, but it was not a mocking laugh and this gave a little courage and hope to Mermaid, who smiled imperceptibly, nodding slowly and lowering his face again. This time Miami took his chin between his fingers, to look him in the eye again and lowered just to his height, because Mermaid was sitting on the sand, brushing his nose with his own and moving his head left and right, smiling at him.

« I'll come get you tonight », he whispered, brushing his lips.

Mermaid got so excited that he splashed water everywhere with his tail, making Miami breathless from the cold splashes. Mortified, he began to apologize, stammering frantically and trying to stay still so as not to stir the water even more.

« S-sorry I'll be m-more careful! It's just that I can't control my tail when I'm n-nervous! ».

Miami smiled reassuringly, but now the magic moment seemed to have broken and the two were not as close as a few moments before.

« S-so see you tonight... », Mermaid continued his face red. Miami winked at him and finally Mermaid smiled more calmly. He greeted him with his hand, but before he turned to dive and swim away, the other took his hand, drawing him to himself and placing a light kiss on his lips. It seemed so _pure_ after the absurd night they had spent together. Mermaid's heart did a twirl, he couldn't believe it.

That was a _real_ kiss, not one he had been promised because Miami Rick had said it... and it was just for him...

« See you tonight », Miami Morty released him and watched him dive and disappear into the shallow waves. He was about to take off the portalgun he had _borrowed_ from his Rick, when he saw Mermaid emerge from the water in the distance, in a jump that drew a perfect semicircle against the pink horizon of the morning, then the siren disappeared definitively in the ocean. He smiled once again, his heart beating with the emotion of being able to see that unexpected spectacle, then he returned to the shore and opened the gap, where he disappeared.

Drawing by Devilsflair (<https://twitter.com/Devilsflair>)

DDrawing by Odditybun (<https://twitter.com/OddityBun>)


End file.
